


To Yesterday

by Noneofthecabswouldtakeme



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossing Parallels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme/pseuds/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna gets another chance.</p><p>(The summary will be expanded on after more chapters are posted so I don't spoil anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sky Without Elements

**Author's Note:**

> I have a version of this story posted on Fanfiction.net but I'm rewriting it and posting here since I really don't like the way it was before. I hope this is better than it was before, thank you.

_So this is it,  this is all my life has amounted to?_ A melancholy smile made its way up to his lips, _I destroy everything I love. I have never desired power never wanted to hurt anyone and this is how I am repaid._ He had known for a long time now how unfair life was, especially towards the good, his friends lives could attest to that.  

The man in a black suit, leaned his back against a tree, what was once a serine field was a battlefield. It was covered in mist, blurring the sight of the massacre, making it seem almost dream like or maybe that was just the affect of his injuries. The field was cover with the dead. _And soon I will join them._ He turned his head up to the cloudy sky as he felt the beginnings of rain falling. He closed his golden orbs as he let the droplets fall on to his face wetting down his spiky brown hair, making his bangs stick on to his forehead.  The rain, it almost calmed him.

He sank onto the ground panting heavily, he coughed violently covering his mouth with both of his hands, when he removed them, his palms were covered in blood. He continued to look at his hands, at the seven Vongola rings placed among his fingers. Every time he had lost a guardian he had refused to let someone else take the ring and become a guardian. He gazed back to the sky he could see that the sun was slowly falling. The wind picked up and clouds started to darken as a flash of lightning colored the sky -a storm was approaching.

 _So the sky has all its guardians?_ He pondered this thought for a while before mumbling “But mine are all gone aren't they?” _To die all alone, very ironic, for everything I have ever done in my life is to be able to be with the ones I love._ He gave a small apathetic chuckle. _What’s the point of me going to hell now, I’m already living it._

He then closed his eyes, for the last time

 

-in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> Disclaimer -the picture is not mine, and I don't who the artist is, if you do I'll be glad to give them credit for it.


	2. Primo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna sees an old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a version of this story posted on Fanfiction.net but I'm rewriting it and posting here since I really don't like the way it was before. I hope this is better than it was before, thank you.

“Tsuna.”

Whose voice was that? It was gentle and sounded familiar, in a way that reminded him of home. But whose could it be? Everyone who could make him feel like was dead. Then he remembered what happened to him, so that would mean…

His eyes shot open, eager to see his family. He couldn’t tell who he was most excited to see first, anyone would be fine, he would love to see his mother or Kyoko or even Kyoya or Mukuro. The form above him wasn’t any of them though.

“Giotto.” His breathed out taking in the figure he look so similar too. His grandfather smiled warmly at him running one of his hands through Tsuna’s hair. The younger man stared wide eyed at the other taking in his solid form, dimly realising that the both of them were on the ground and that he was laying down with his head resting in Primos lap.

Immediately he started to get get up only to be pushed back down with gentle hands and soothing words.

“Not yet child, rest some more.”  Giotto said calmly.

“What... h-how?” Tsuna hadn’t stuttered over his words like this in a long time, and fought the blush that wanted to rise as he saw his Grandfather's lips stretch into a fond amused smile.    

“It’s hard to explain,” He finally answer after just looking at him for a minute a thoughtful look in his eyes. “The easiest way to say it would be that we are inside the Vongola ring.”

Tsuna took a closer look around his surroundings at that. Giotto at the moment was leaning back against a tree that was standing on its own in a clearing. The branches stretched wide and the leaves provided shade. Around them was wild grass, with a field of flowers and a clear lake, beyond the clearing was a forest and there seemed to no sign of human life.

“Beautiful, is it not?” Giotto asked, getting a nod from Tsuna.

“This is all inside the ring?” Tsuna asked, confused.

“Hm, no, it doesn’t work like that. You left your body behind in your world, so your soul, as well as mine, is residing here at the moment. The soul doesn’t see or feel things like the body does so it can’t process the plain of existence outside of the body -or the afterlife- like it would normally. It can be quite confusing at first and if you are brought back into your body the brain can’t comprehend it.”

“‘Back into your body?’” Tsuna quoted back. 

“For instance, if someone's heart stops beating but is started again. There are lots of people who claimed to have seen the after life but unless there are some sort of special circumstances most people can only remember colors because that’s the only way the brain can process the information. That’s why it’s often said you see a bright light when you die, Understand?”

Tsuna nodded, taking in the information and enjoying the way Giotto’s fingers  absentmindedly scratched into his scalp as he talked.  

“So, as I was saying, your brain wouldn’t be able to remember what happened in the plain of existence after death so, using the power from the ring, I created this place,” The blonde explained gesturing at the area around them. “From my memories and yours, so that you could remember this.”

Tsuna’s forehead wrinkled in confusion before he sat up, this time Giotto not stopping him. “Why would I need to remember this? I’m dead.” He asked, suspension lacing his words.

Primo sighed heavily as he leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree, looking up at the leaves, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Tsuna let him, and while waiting silently for him to speak interweaved his fingers through the grass feeling amazement at the fact that it felt so real.

After a minute (or longer, time seemed different here) Giotto looked at him again before speaking. “How would you like another chance at life?”

“No,” Tsuna said immediately, his suspensions being validated.

“Tsuna,” Giotto started but he stopped him before he said anymore.

“Absolutely not, everyone I love is _dead_ , my family is _gone_ Giotto. This is my chance to finally be with them, and you want me to go back? And let me guess, so I can save the world? _Again!_ Let someone else take fucking responsibility for the shit in the world!” Tsuna exclaimed angrily as he got to his feet, a hand running through his hair ruining the slight tamed look Giotto had been able to put it in.

“That’s not what I’m saying, and I’m not forcing you to do anything.” Primo said speaking quietly, trying to calm the boy. He got up and walked over to his grandson placing his hands on each of his arms. The darker haired male fought halfheartedly to get out of the grasp but quickly gave up.

“What are you saying?” Tsuna said looking down at ground.

“You are not required to do anything and I wouldn’t be sending back to suffer in your own world.” He reassured the younger man. “I can’t really explain everything so that it makes sense but essentially I met another version of myself and we started talking,” He then added on trying to lighten the mood with a clever remark. “He is quite a pleasant and handsome man.”

Tsuna couldn’t help the small snort at that, that he tried to hide under a mumbled retort. “Of course you would like yourself.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve met a few versions of myself who were absolute stuck up pricks.” Giotto voiced, smiling as he got another laugh from his grandson. “Anyway, as I was saying, we got to _talking_ -if you can call it that- and he shared some concerns about his world and well, it’s very long story but essentially I’m asking to go to his old world and help out with a few problems.”

“Why not have my other self from his world take care of it, I’m assuming there are the Vongola rings in his world too that he can communicate through.”

“That’s what I thought too at first but,” He took one of his hands off Tsuna’s arm and ran it through his hair in the same way Tsuna had done earlier. “Even though you do exist in this other world, your other self was not associated to the Mafia, the only connection he has to it is his relation to my other self.

“And I’m not capable of communicating to some random person not even near the Vongola rings and besides the restrictions are still in place on it in his world.” Giotto explained. “Also, Tsuna refused to do it.”

“What do you mean? You just said he couldn’t communicate with…” But he trailed off at the look his grandfather was giving him. “Oh, what happened to him?”

Squeezing his hand over Tsunas shoulder he avoided eye contact. “He lived a very lonely life, so he decided to take his own.” It was quiet for several seconds before Tsuna spoke.

“Well if he refused to take on some random quest that had nothing to do with him, it seems we have a little in common,” Tsuna stated simply pushing his hands into his pockets. The hand on his shoulder gripped him painfully hard, clearly realizing he was thinking about what else he shared with his other self. Towards the end of his life he had hardly any regard for his own life and cared little if he survived his last mission.

“If you agree to this you’ll get to see them again, they’re all alive.”

“No they aren’t. My family is dead, those people would just be pale copies.”

“They are not copies Tsuna. True, they’re not the ones you know, but they’re are still themselves they’re real people. This other world is very similar to yours in many ways, but I’m afraid they’ll all die if you don't go, even if all you do is end up training them so that they can survive the battles ahead themselves.”

“Oh, just like I was able to prevented them from dying in _my_ world?” Tsuna asserted. “Besides, why do I get this chance? There has to be billions of others who beg for a chance like this. Why me? Why am I somehow more important than any of these other people?”

“Chance. Coincidence? Maybe you’re just lucky?” Giotto offered weakly, getting a sarcastic snort from the other man. “I’m not sure Tsuna, but I do know it has to do with the Vongola rings. The rings are very powerful as you know, powerful enough for me to be able manifest myself back in the world.

“For over a hundred years people with powerful flames have embedded energy from their very souls into them. And when you died, you were wearing all seven while in your Dying Will. The rings are acting as a sort of medium so we meet like this, it’s what’s given me the power to do this,” He explained gesturing around them. “And how it will let me put you in this other world.”

“Why don’t you do it then!” Tsuna shouted. _Why! Why was it always him?_

“I’m not capable of it, my soul has already, um, moved on is the best way to describe it, even if I went a parallel world where my own body was available for me to use my soul can’t be bound permanently to the earthy world. I only have the means for you to do this.”

Tsuna stood there with eyes closed just silent for a while before asking without opening his eyes “If I were to agree, would I ever get to see my family again? The ones I know?”

“Of course Tsuna.”

Tsuna turned away from the older man to just stare at the peaceful scene before him to think things over. Giotto joined him at his side, not pressuring for an answer just radiating calm and reassurance.

“Do you think…” He finally started to speak only to choke on his own words. He took a deep breath before continuing, not moving his eyes from the lake. “Do you think they’ll hate me for failing them? For letting them die?”

“Oh, Tsuna,” Giotto whispered sadly, placing a gentle hand on the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb into the nape of his neck. “Of course not, Tsuna I know they love you, they don’t blame you, they know you did all you could.”

“You know everything don’t you? Know what happened? What-” He stopped himself and took a shaky breath to try and stay calm. “What I had to do?”

“Yes,” Giotto said solemnly, causing Tsuna to finally look at him with teary eyes.

“How can you not hate me? I destroyed everything! The Vongola is gone, at least what it used to be. I promised to rebuild it better, but I let everyone die, I-I did terrible things.” Tsuna confessed, tears that he’d been holding for what seemed like years rolling down his face.

Giotto felt his heart break at the sight of his grandson and pulled him to his chest wrapping his arms around him and cradling his head. “I could never hate you Tsuna, I love you as much as I love my own children. And you never _let_ anyone die, you did all you could.”

Tsuna couldn’t hold it all anymore and his body soon was wrecked with shaking as he started sobbing in earnest, clutching onto the blonde and burying his face in the others neck.

Giotto guided them back the spot by the tree they were at before and sat them down again, having Tsuna lean against him as he continued holding him. He’d known what the other had gone through and he hurt for him but being in this form holding Tsuna in his arms as he finally broke down he couldn’t bring himself to stay composed for his grandsons sake, and soon tears were rolling down his own face as he ran a hand into the others hair and held him as close as he could.

“It wasn’t your fault, you did all you could, I and everyone else forgive you for everything and love you,” He repeatedly whispered in his ear to reassure him, hoping at least some of it would stick.

They were like that for a long time, till Tsuna's body stopped shaking and they were just leaning against each other for support. Giotto then slowly pulled the other man way, both of them with tears rolling down their faces, and guided him to lay his head back on his lap.

“Just lay here for a while and get some rest,” He said looking down at Tsuna, a few of his own tears falling down on to the younger man's face. “You’re safe here.”

Tsuna nodded weakly, his body worn out. “I love you too,” He whispered, and before his eyes closed he saw Giottos smile. He felt asleep too the sound of leaves rustling and the feel of fingers running through his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I know some of this chapter may have come out confusing, with them not really being in the afterlife, but I really didn't want write about that. I didn't want to follow just one religions version of life after death, I wanted this to be something that I hope most people would be able to read without being offended or not being able to understand. I hope I was able to explain everything in a way it can be understood, I know what I was trying to convey but sometimes it's hard to get through in words for me. Basically, the energy from the Vongola rings were preventing Tsuna from moving on to whatever happens next and to act as a kind of portal to transfer his soul to a parallel world.
> 
> Just to let everyone know, the pictures are not mine, they were just an inspiration for this chapter.


	3. New colors

He lost all sense of time. There was no such thing as up or down, or smells, or sight, or hearing at least not in the conventional ways. It was like trying to explain a new color to someone who couldn’t see it, you couldn’t compare it to another color to describe it because it was a new color and there was nothing like it in the first place (in fact he had the faint impression that he had actually seen new colors he’d never seen before). He was sure he experienced _something_ after he’d fallen asleep with Primo but couldn’t comprehend it, or at least not in a human body, which he was now painfully aware he was in.

It wasn’t the same kind of pain he’d felt from before he died (and isn’t just thinking that sentence strange), it was a bone deep aching. His sight slowly came to him in short flashes, he kept having to squeeze them shut due to the brightness. After a few moments of taking deep breaths and trying to ground himself he we was finally able to see the ceiling, well, as much as he could it still seemed a little out of focus.

He turned his head to try and get a look at where he was, and felt his brows furrow. He recognized the room as being his bedroom from his childhood home, though it was certainly different. Why was he living here at 25 years old? Though, he could imagine not being able to afford living on his own if he stayed in Namimori since probably no one would want to hire him.

He turned his head as far right as he could to try and see his clock only for the view of it to be blocked by different sizes of orange bottles, some empty and some still with pills. _Ah, so that was how he decided to go, at least it didn’t seem to be painful._ Tsuna couldn’t help but feel compassion for the other man, at least he’d had his friends throughout his life, though that did then cause him to wonder if feeling sad for his parallel self counted as self-pity.

He knocked the bottles down with a lazy sweep of his hand to see that it was 4:09 in the morning. Good, he could get a few more hours of sleep then, he thought to himself before he felt the familiar feeling of his throat clenching. He immediately tried to get out of bed to get to the bathroom only for his legs to give out beneath him so he reached for a small trash can that he thought would work second best.

A while later, after making it to the bathroom and emptying everything in his stomach, he stood in front of the mirror staring wide eyed at his appearance. He looked like death warmed up, which -in all honesty- wasn’t far from the truth. And god, did he look young, he wondered if that was because this Tsuna had never seen war, never seen everyone he love die.

He ran his fingertips down the side of his face and balked at the feel of oil and acne. God, it was worse than when he had been a teenager. He needed to take a shower, but first had to brush his teeth. Scratch that, he need to do each at least five times because he was sure that if he was capable of smelling anything that wasn’t right under his nose (he had a bad experience earlier) he could tell how badly he surely smelled.

After rubbing his mouth raw he started the shower only to balk at the state of it, taking the only towel in the room (which didn’t look all that clean either) he placed it on the floor of the shower and sat down on it cause his legs felt like they would give at any moment.

He stayed in there till his skin was red and the water had long since gone cold. He got out on still shaky legs but feeling refreshed and walked out into the hallway not worrying about his nakedness -since it was clear no one was home besides him at the moment- to get a towel from the closet only to find it empty with the exception of a wash cloth.

Making the best of what he had he used it to dry his hair as he made it back to his room only having to use the wall as support a few times. When he made it to his room though he noticed something on the floor that he hadn’t seen in years. His high school uniform was laying on the floor clearly used which would mean…

Hanging the towel around his neck he quickly looked for his phone. He found it wrapped up in his sheets and about a minute from dying but the lock screen told him everything he needed to know. No wonder he looked so young, his other self had only been 16.

With an exhausted sigh he sank back into his bed which was probably just getting him all dirty again but even if he had the energy to change the sheets there were none in the closet. Something was definitely different, and not in the way he expected. The reason why the place was such mess could be because Mama was just out of town, and his other self just didn’t bother to clean anything.

In his world after he had graduated his father had retired and had taken Nana to travel the world for a year before getting a cottage on the beach of France not far away from Italy so they could visit.

It could just be that they had taken the vacation earlier because they didn’t have to worry about the Mafia, but then Iemitsu wasn’t working for the Vongola in the first place in this world so would they even have the money for that or even have the reason too? Ugh! It was too complicated to think about at the moment.

Right now what he needed was rest. After a good twelve hours of sleep he could start worrying about how physically weak he was and how it didn’t seem like he had accesses to his flames and how his hyper intuition seemed incredibly dulled and how he’d have to start training…

 

All thoughts faded from his mind as his exhausted body finally dragged him into the land of dreams.

 

**. o . O . o .**

 

Tsuna slept throughout the day and well into the evening when the sun was just starting to set. He slept through the call from the school, and the message letting him know if continued to skip classes like this he was going to be kicked out and have to repeat the grade, which Tsuna would listen too later with a sigh but without surprise.

Tsuna woke up feeling much better than he had that morning but with his sense of smell fully returned which was not a pleasant thing to be waking to considering the state of his room. He was tempted to ignore it and just sleep some more, not only was this body worn out his soul felt old and wheary, but a look at the clock and realizing how late it was made him cringe at the thought of what Reborn would have said (well, what he would have done to him).

He slowly got out of bed and started to pull at his covers rolling them into a big pile before making his way to the laundry room, which just the sight of made him cringe. It seemed like his other self didn’t care much for hygiene, but he guessed when one knew they weren’t long for the world there was no need to keep up appearances. God knows that towards the end he didn’t care, he’d find himself looking at his hands days after a… an accident to find blood still caked under his fingernails.

He put the sheets and pillowcases in first to wash, luckily it seemed like he had enough cleaning supplies for everything. Once back in his room he just started to grab every piece of clothing, even everything that was crudely stuffed into the drawers and closet, to be washed. It wasn’t long before the silence started to get to him, not only was it somewhat disturbing to be in this house and have it be quiet, silence was never a good thing to him, for many reasons but mostly because silence meant alone.

He found a speakers that connected with his phone so he could play music and charge it at the same time. He wasn’t familiar with the band playing but it seemed nice and upbeat enough to work too. He really never had time for music or any pop culture, he knew enough about classical music -he had to ballroom dance often enough- but he knew nothing recent about music or celebrities. Something Lambo often teased him for being an old man about.

He couldn’t help the small smile that came at that thought as he continued on his work after putting the music on shuffle. He kept to cleaning his room and the bathroom thinking that a place to sleep and do his business were the most important rooms in the house at that moment, he’d start the kitchen once he was done but for now he could live off of takeout and fast food (although he really shouldn’t be considering the state of his body), and when he found enough money the first thing he did was order a pizza.

In the end he wasn’t able to get much done. He was able to wash a couple loads of laundry, making sure to get what he needed for his bed finished up first, right now the pants for his school uniform were drying while his shirts were washing with quite a lot of bleach and a pair of white underwear since it seemed like he’d need to go to school starting the next morning.

He took out the trash from the bathroom to the trash bin outside only to find that that it was literally over pilling with trash bags on the ground next to it and it didn’t seem like it’d been taken to the curb in while. Luckily the next day was trash pick up, so he hauled what he could to the curb.

One thing he felt pretty lucky about was when he’d cleaned out his backpack. He’d sat down on a space of floor where everything had been pushed out of the way and poured everything inside on the ground. Like the rest of the house it was a mess, and the backpack itself needed a good wash. But among the doodles, broken pencils, smashed bags of packaged food, and what he was pretty sure was a pipe made out of a pen he found it, his class schedule.

It made his life immensely easier, it was already May -a month into his second year of high school- and it would have been considered very strange for him not to know which classes he took if he had to ask. He had to hold the paper close to his face so he could make out the words since he still seemed to be having trouble to focusing, but it seemed to be the same as the one he had in his old life.

He had to say he wasn’t that all too happy to have to go to school again, for many different reasons, one of which was because it was a waste of time. He had so much he needed to do before he could even think about training anyone else, but he supposed he could use this to his advantage.

It would be strange if he just showed up at his old guardians homes and randomly started training them without them having any clue as to what was going on. Which… now that he thought about it that was exactly what Reborn had done to him.

He could use this opportunity to get to study them and get close to them before carrying out his mission. Which… he now realized sounded like he was trying to take them out. He tried to put all thoughts about how he was going to get to see his friends again, how they wouldn’t know him and the weird feeling in his chest, out of his mind and went back to work.

Once the pizza came he’d only been able to manage a slice and a half before giving up and sliding the box in the fridge -not wanting to risk using a dirty container. He’d gone to sleep only a couple hours after waking making sure to set his alarm on his phone and push it as far out of reach of the bed so that he’d be forced to get up in the morning and not just hit snooze.

 

Getting ready for school again was surreal, yet there was this comforting simplicity to it. It almost felt like he’d walk out the door to find Takeshi and Hayato there waiting for him. He played music as he got ready, he made sure to switch over the laundry first so the rest of his clothing would be dry before leaving, taking extra care to fold all his pants so they wouldn’t wrinkle - he did not have the time to iron. He took a shower, after brushing his teeth with a _new_ toothbrush, paying extra attention to his face as he was not looking forward to teenage skin again.

He ate a slice of pizza for breakfast and wrapped some up for lunch as well. Looking in the mirror before he left he decided that he’d done the best that he could with his appearance even if he looked like a delinquent.

He hadn’t been able to find any ties and the one vest he found needed to be cleaned by hand before he ever wore it. At least his shirt and pants were clean and wrinkle free, though definitely didn’t fit very well. Not to mention his hair. His hair color wasn’t normal to begin with and without proper products, shampoo, or conditioner it was frizzy and sticking up in every which way -and not in the cool sexy way Reborn could pull off.

Before he knew it he was done getting ready and walking out the door saying goodbye to an empty house out of habit. As he took a step outside to be met with an empty street as well he felt his already rugged heart gain one more crack on it’s surface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me, what kind of music do you think Tsuna listens to?
> 
> Disclaimer! The picture is not mine, it's just inspiration for this chapter, if you know who the artist is I'll be glade to credit them.


End file.
